


In This Moment

by ethereal_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pride, Romance, Romantic Fluff, a moment of happiness for these two boys, god knows they need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_xo/pseuds/ethereal_xo
Summary: “In this moment, Remus realised how much he truly loved this man. This ridiculous, obnoxious, completely and utterly wonderful man.“Remus and Sirius attend London Pride in the late 1970s, and enjoy the freedom to be who they truly are.





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m T, otherwise known as ethereal_xo. 
> 
> This is my first work on here, and although it’s very short, I’m very excited to share it with you. 
> 
> Enjoy this short piece of Wolfstar fluff, and let me know what you think!

In this moment, the world is a rainbow.

In this moment, the city stops and stares as people chant and sing and laugh together, a rush of bright colours, glitter and beauty.

In this moment, London is awash with people proclaiming themselves as who they truly are, supported by a union of strangers brought together for a cause.

In this moment, Remus could not be more joyous. In this moment, he laughs more than he ever has, stripes of pink, purple and blue paint streaked across his cheeks. In this moment, he flashes back to the day this all began. When he met Sirius Orion Black, the man who showed him the world was theirs to live in, to love in - no matter who they were. The man who helped him accept himself and take pride in himself as a whole.

In this moment, he was beside Remus, a rainbow pride flag wrapped around his shoulders and glitter spread across his cheeks. He looked like he belonged. And he really did.

In this moment, Remus realised how much he truly loved this man. This ridiculous, obnoxious, completely and utterly wonderful man.

Remus took a gentle hold of his face and kissed him, in this moment unafraid of anything that might happen.

Sirius kissed him back without hesitation, pulling away to laugh after a moment. “What was that for?”

“Just because I love you.”

Sirius practically beamed, and Remus felt a lightness swell in his chest at the sight.

“I love you too, Remus.”

In this moment they held hands, fingers laced and knuckles white, holding onto each other for dear life. Sirius used his free hand to pull the flag from his shoulders and bandash it high above their heads. He started to sing along with the crowd _very off key_ and Remus nearly died laughing.

In this moment it was just the two of them surrounded by chaotic celebrations, safe and together.

In this moment, they were free.


End file.
